This program is dedicated to the training of cardiovascular scientists with MD and or PhD degrees. Over the past 10 years, the program was highly successful and focused on training in developmental biology, genetics, signal transduction, and vascular biology. To enable cardiovascular science to benefit from the ongoing biologic revolution, notably advanced by the Human Genome Project, the program proposes to enhance and broaden the scope of opportunities for our trainees. The program will enable trainees to gain new competencies in functional genomics, complex multigenic disorders, cardiovascular gene therapy, genomic pharmacology, molecular imaging, and myocardial cell biology. These increased opportunities for training have been gained by recruiting new faculty who are recognized leaders in these evolving fields, as well as proven, outstanding mentors. The program continues to be based in the Cardiovascular Research Center at the Massachusetts General Hospital with additional training sites at Harvard University, Massachusetts institute of Technology, and New England Medical Center. Training is focused on laboratory work under the supervision of skilled primary and secondary mentors. Course work is tailored to the needs of the trainee with additional didactic experiences serving to broaden the trainee's exposure to the forefront of cardiovascular science. The faculty and trainees are closely linked by a tradition of collaboration and a shared training mission. Importantly, an enhanced CVRC seminar series serves as an opportunity to bring all of the trainees together on a regular basis. Trainee progress is closely monitored by the mentors, the program director, and a Steering Committee, with additional advice provided by an External Advisory Committee. Graduates of this training program are prepared to lead independent research programs at the cutting edge of cardiovascular science for the next decades.